


Cowboys

by Shulz



Category: Yellowstone (TV 2018)
Genre: After episode s02 ep10, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Colby/Ryan
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I momenti concitati della ricerca del.bambino erano misericordiosamente finiti. La tensione si era allentata e più di qualche duro cowboy si era abbandonato alle lacrime.  
Perfino John Dutton si era accasciato a piangere in veranda.  
Colby era uno di quelli rimasti in disparte durante tutta la faccenda, ma Ryan...  
Ryan aveva voluto seguire Rip già dalla spedizione punitiva per il nonno di Jimmy, ed era coinvolto con la polizia del bestiame.  
Quando lo aveva visto andare via Colby, aveva avuto un tuffo al cuore. Ryan era un suo amico. Non come gli altri, aveva qualcosa su di lui, bisticciavano, si prendevano in giro, ma aveva un posto speciale nel suo cuore.  
Aspettava che tornasse dietro alla finestra, in apprensione, pregando...Gli altri avevano avuto la serata libera, e era solo.  
Quando vide i fari dei pickup svoltare sul viale, il sangue tornò a scorrere nelle sue vene, stavano bene, avevano trovato il bambino...nonostante il freddo uscì nel cortile, i suoi occhi cercavano una sola persona....  
Ryan scese dal pickup, stremato, vide subito Colby, i loro occhi si incrociarono. Ryan aveva gli occhi grandi di paura,sollievo,dolore per il bambino e per la sua famiglia.  
Camminarono automaticamente uno verso l'altro, fermandosi a pochi passi uno dall'altro.  
"Stai bene...sei tornato..." disse Colby, rabbrividendo.  
"Avevi dubbi?" rispose Ryan  
"Ma tu stai tremando..." disse, si tolse la giacca e gliela appoggiò sulle spalle. Era calda, sapeva di lui. Colby se la strinse addosso.  
"Entriamo..." disse Ryan "fa freddo qui." All'interno della baracca dei cowboys i riscaldamenti erano accesi e il calore li avvolse. Ryan sapeva che i ragazzi avevano la serata libera. Disse:"Come mai sei qui, e non sei andato con gli altri?" Colby non aveva coraggio di alzare lo sguardo da terra, non parlava, i suoi sentimenti erano troppi, i suoi nervi troppo scoperti. Ryan capì. Aveva bisogno di rilassarsi, di calmarsi. Da solo.... "Vado a farmi una doccia e poi voglio dormire due giorni di fila..." tentò di scherzare. Colby guardava sempre a terra, gli occhi lucidi. Ryan gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e si diresse alle docce. Aprì l'acqua bollente, si spogliò, lasciando tutto ai suoi piedi ed entrò sotto il getto. L'acqua bollente lo rilassò immediatamente, arrossandogli la pelle. Rimase sotto il getto alcuni minuti, senza muoversi, continui flash back del ritrovamento del bambino davanti agli occhi. Le sue urla, gli spari, il sangue...rabbrividì nonostante il calore della doccia. Prese lo shampoo di Colby ( gli rubava sempre tutto) e cominciò a insaponarsi.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Colby sentì l'acqua scorrere e si riscosse dal suo stato, rilassando i nervi. Il rumore dell'acqua lo cullava e dentro di lui man mano i sentimenti si chiarirono e tutte le cose presero il loro posto, i suoi comportamenti ebbero una ragione, e ebbero il loro nome...  
Colby rimase pietrificato dalla consapevolezza.Provava qualcosa per Ryan...più di un'amicizia, più di una complicità nel lavoro, più dell'affetto fraterno...era amore. Cazzo si era innamorato del suo migliore amico. Da manuale...  
Con questa chiarezza in mente prese coraggio e andò alle docce.  
L'acqua scorreva e il vapore aveva appannato tutto. Vide il mucchio di vestiti di Ryan a terra e fu come ricevere un pugno nello stomaco.  
Decise di buttarsi.  
Si spogliò completamente, il pensiero di quello che stava facendo lo aveva fatto diventare duro. Respirò profondamente ed entrò.  
"Posso?"chiese con un filo di voce.  
Ryan sobbalzò, il sapone negli occhi...si girò verso Colby.  
A Colby mancò il fiato, non lo aveva mai visto nudo, era abbastanza riservato con il suo corpo.  
"Colby...che cosa fai?" un leggero panico nella voce.  
Colby non indietreggiò.  
Lo aiutò a togliersi il sapone dagli occhi.Si guardarono. Fece un passo, due passi fino ad inchiodarlo al muro.  
Colby avvicinò il viso al suo con deliberata lentezza, dando tempo a Ryan di reagire. Ma Ryan era pietrificato. Guardava la sua bocca che si avvicinava e si apriva sempre più. Deglutì.   
Chiuse gli occhi, e a Colby non servì altro.  
Sbatté le sue labbra contro le sue, baciandolo selvaggiamente, duramente, quasi lo volesse mangiare. Mordeva e leccava ovunque e la sua lingua assaggiò ogni angolo della bocca di Ryan, che ricambiò il bacio altrettanto selvaggiamente, Con urgenza, con fretta.  
Colby spinse la sua erezione nella piega della coscia di Ryan e questo gemette. Colby sentì il suo cazzo duro contro il suo stomaco. Ryan gli afferrò il culo per tenerlo e cominciò a roteare i fianchi. Alti gemiti da tutti e due.  
Colby lo toccava ovunque, gli mise le mani sul petto e con i pollici strofinò con forza i capezzoli duri e sensibili di Ryan, attirando mugolii di piacere.  
" Non farlo più..." disse Colby  
"Cosa..." gemette Ryan senza fiato  
"Lasciarmi solo..." rispose Colby, leccando una striscia dall'orecchio alla spalla e mordendolo con tanta forza da lasciare il segno dei denti.  
"Oh dio Colby...." ansimò Ryan, muovendo il bacino contro di lui.  
Ad un tratto Colby mollò la presa e Ryan si trovò solo per un istante, ma l'istante dopo capì, Colby era in ginocchio davanti a lui.  
"Cazzo Colby, io non.."non trovava le parole.  
Colby lo guardò negli occhi, si inumidi le labbra per bene, e lo prese in bocca. Ryan sibilò al calore umido. Colby leccava e succhiava con forza, sbattendolo contro il muro, graffiandolo sulle cosce.  
Il piacere lo attraversava come un'onda.  
Colby gli prese le mani e se le mise sulla testa. Ryan capì.  
Cominciò a ondeggiare i fianchi piano, entrando e uscendo dalla bocca di Colby, che gemeva. Il movimento si intensificò gradualmente fino a che Colby non rilassò completamente la mandibola e lasciò che Ryan fottesse nella sua bocca con foga disperata, ansimando e ripetendo il suo nome.  
Colby chiuse gli occhi. Questo era il paradiso.  
Il respiro di Ryan si fece sempre più corto, i movimenti più irregolari e frenetici.  
"Colby, oh dio Colby...vengo, sto per..." ansimò Ryan.  
Colby allora lo afferrò per i fianchi lo tenne fermo e succhiò con forza. Ryan gridò, spinse nella bocca di Colby e venne, rilasciando nella gola di Colby che degluti forsennatamente, accettando tutto con piacere, e succhiando e mungendo quel che rimaneva, fino a che Ryan non si allontanò, ipersensibile.L'orgasmo lo aveva catapultato in alto, non sentiva più l'acqua scorrere, non riusciva a parlare, non si teneva in piedi. Si appoggiò al muro, gli occhi chiusi.  
Quando li riaprì trovò Colby ai suoi piedi, seduto sui talloni, le cosce larghe, con una mano a terra e con l"altra si stava masturbando freneticamente, la testa buttata indietro.  
Gemeva e chiamava il nome di Ryan.  
"Sono qui...sono qui per te ..." disse Ryan dolcemente. Piegandosi su di lui, accarezzandogli il viso.  
Colby spalancò gli occhi e venne, co un grido, spruzzando il suo stomaco, il petto, la sua mano, lasciandolo colare sulle dita.  
Ryan lo baciò, profondamente, dolcemente.  
Lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo strinse a se .  
"Non ti lascio...non ti lascio..." gli disse.  
L'acqua scorreva su di loro.


End file.
